


Not According To Plan

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes a page from the New Directions' playbook and sings an apology to Kurt. Written for the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According To Plan

Blaine knew he had messed up, and because he was Blaine Anderson he messed up in such a spectacularly colossal way that Kurt couldn’t even be in the same room as him. The only time Blaine got to see him was during Warbler rehearsals when they were forced into close proximity. None of the others knew exactly what had gone on between them but it was obvious something had happened.

Blaine had tried to apologize but every text and every call went ignored. He’d tried approaching Kurt in the halls or after practice but Kurt always managed to slip away before he got close. It was frustrating Blaine and putting him in a bad mood, causing most of his friends to avoid him as well. Only Wes and David were brave enough to hold a conversation with him that lasted longer than five minutes, and Blaine knew that was just because they were immune to his bad moods.

There was only a few hours left before Kurt’s dad or stepbrother would be picking him up to take him home for the weekend. If Kurt told either of them that Blaine had hurt him, well Blaine would rather move across the country than face an angry, overprotective father and stepbrother. He had to make Kurt listen to him, at least hear his apology even if Kurt couldn’t accept it yet.

“Just sing to him,” David finally suggested. “He said that his old club did all the time.”

“You want him to use The Warblers to apologize for something that’s probably been blown out of proportion?” Wes glared at David for putting the idea on the table then at Blaine, as though the suggestion was somehow his fault.

“No, you idiot,” David wasn’t fazed and just rolled his eyes. He was the only person who could get away with talking to Wes like that. “He needs to do this by himself or Kurt’s going to think we’re all on Blaine’s side. If Kurt thinks you’ve been telling the rest of us about your fight he’ll never stay in one place long enough to listen to you beg for forgiveness.”

Both Wes and Blaine just stared at David. The guy who had never once fought with his girlfriend was schooling them in the way of apologies. That just didn’t seem right.

“I’ll try anything at this point,” Blaine confessed.

 

It was the fastest Blaine had ever learned a song and he hoped the work would be worth it. It would be one of the few times he would be using a backing track instead of singing a cappella or with his fellow Warblers so his attempt to sing an apology could result in him looking like a fool. Of course if he did make a fool of himself there was always the chance Kurt would be too entertained to remember why he was angry.

A text came through his phone from David, letting him know Kurt was on his way out. They’d planned it so Kurt had no choice but to use the side exit next to the Warblers’ choir room. With the large windows open and the stereo resting on the window sill, all Blaine needed was Kurt.

The door opened and Kurt came out dressed in street clothes. He never had a bag with him since he’d left most of his clothes at home; there was no need to bring a lot of clothes with the Dalton uniform. Kurt saw him and Blaine could see him about to bolt to the parking lot so he signalled David to start the music.

Can you hear me calling out tonight  
Tryin’ to make it right  
And right all the wrongs that I’ve done  
There are times when life gets out of hand  
Not the way you planned  
Not the way that you wished it would go

Kurt wasn’t running away. Blaine took that as a good sign. Maybe Kurt was listening to him.

It’s like I’m seeing your face on every corner  
And I just need to know

Blaine took a step forward, looking directly at Kurt as he kept singing. He wanted his words to get through to him. He was so sorry, he’d been an ass, and Kurt needed to know that Blaine meant every word.

Did I mess with your head  
Was it something I said  
Did I hurt something there deep inside  
If I played by the rules  
Stop acting like a fool  
Would you still be right here by my side  
If I hurt your pride  
I apologize

Something wet hit Blaine on the cheek but he kept singing. A little rain wasn’t going to hurt him and it wasn’t going to stop this apology.

Do you ever stop to think of me  
Do you still believe  
That we made the world go ‘round

Finally Blaine cut off when the music suddenly stopped. He wanted to turn around to find out what had happened but he was afraid if he took his eyes off Kurt the other boy would take the opportunity to run.

Kurt was smiling, even laughing, and it was only then that Blaine noticed he was soaking wet. He had completely forgotten that on Fridays at four o’clock the sprinklers on the west side of the building went off and they had gone off in the middle of his apology. Thankfully Kurt had somehow escaped getting wet. Blaine was pretty sure an apology that ended up ruining Kurt’s clothes wouldn’t be accepted.

“I really am sorry Kurt,” Blaine knew he had to look pathetic, standing in front of Kurt in soaking wet clothes but he didn’t care. “I was an idiot and I should have listened to you. I should have talked to you instead of leaping to the wrong conclusions.”

“You really hurt me Blaine,” Kurt said quietly but he didn’t back away when Blaine took a step forward. “But you make it really hard to stay mad at you.”

“So you forgive me?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine felt a rush of relief soar through him. He hadn’t lost his boyfriend over his stupidity and he was going to keep making it up to Kurt until he begged him to stop.

“Kurt!” they were interrupted by Finn, who had come around the corner and spotted them. “Burt’s waiting in the car. He sent me to find you.”

“I’ll be right there Finn.”

“Do I get a hug goodbye?” Blaine asked and moved toward Kurt with his arms outstretched, laughing as Kurt dodged away from him. “Well do I at least get a kiss?”

“A kiss I can do,” Kurt agreed with a smile. “Just keep your wet clothes to yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Espen Lind's Pride


End file.
